Destino
by Kanya
Summary: Te hizo falta un momento para darte cuenta que uno de esos hechizos era el que le daría fin a, seguramente, la persona más importante en tu vida. Sirius. Tu padrino. Tu padre. One -shot


¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic, así que soy tan solo una novata en todo esto. Espero que les guste y si tienen ganas y tiempo me den una simple opinión.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, hechos y lugares de la historia son de JK Rowling y un par de cosas de WB, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato.

Sin más que decir, ¡espero que les guste!

.

.

.

Destino.

Nunca creíste en él.

Te resulta difícil creer que todo estaba escrito, que tu vida estaba planeada y que tú no podías hacer más que acatar sus profecías. Como un enfermo terminal que solo puede llorar y hacer más miserable su vida por la tristeza, sabiendo que no hay escapatoria a la muerte.

No. Definitivamente no crees en él.

Resulta muy paradójico para todos que no creas en el destino teniendo el pasado que tienes, habiendo sido marcado con una cicatriz cuando eras tan solo un bebe y elegido como el juguete de guerra favorito por un ser desquiciado y obseso por la pureza de la sangre y el odio a los hijos de muggles, o "sangre sucias" como prefería llamarlos.

Sin embargo, tú siempre supiste que nada de tu pasado estaba escrito. Sabes que las cosas no pasaron porque Merlín sabe quién dijo "¡Oh que aburrido estoy hoy! Creo que escribiré una nueva vida… ¿Qué tal sobre ese niño Harry? Oh si pequeño, tu vida cambiará a partir de ahora".

No.

Sabes que no fue así.

Estas completamente seguro de que tu vida sería perfectamente normal de no haber sido por cientos de sucesos antes de que nacieras que, de haber sido aislados no te hubiesen afectado en lo más mínimo, pero tuviste la desdicha de que se entrelazaran.

Sabes que todo empezó en la Edad Media, cuando los magos eran perseguidos y asesinados por los muggles porque estos tenían miedo de su poder, desatando así el odio de muchos magos hacia sus perseguidores y provocando una obsesión por la pureza de la sangre y un repudio desmedido a los "sangre sucias" por su vinculación con estos.

Puedes afirmar, que si este odio no hubiese sido promovido y alentado por las familias mágicas como los Malfoy, los Black, los Gaunt e inclusive por el mismo Salazar Slytherin, se podría vivir en paz.

Pero no fue así.

El repudio desmedido e inentendible continuó, inclusive hacia los propios miembros de las familias ya sea por ser traidores a la sangre o por su condición de squib.

Pero estas seguro, que el suceso que más influyó en el curso que tomó tu vida fue algo ajeno a tu familia. Piensas que si Marvolo y Morfin Gaunt no le hubieran hecho tanto daño a Merope ella no hubiera hechizado a Tom Riddle y tenido un hijo con él. Tampoco dudas que si Merope no hubiera estado tan trastornada por el maltrato sufrido por su propio padre y hermano sumado al abandono de su esposo, hubiese luchado por su vida, sin rendirse para así poder cuidar y disfrutar de su hijo. En vez de haberlo dejando abandonado en un orfanato siendo consumido por su propio odio, desconociendo cualquier cosa sobre sus padres y sin entender nada sobre los sucesos extraños que pasaban a su alrededor producto de su desconocida magia.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Y el mundo mágico conoció al Señor Tenebroso. Pero sobre todo, lo conociste tú.

Te convertiste en su peor enemigo, pero también, en su arma más preciada.

Él y sus seguidores no tardaron ni dudaron, en quitarte de tu vida todas las personas importantes que tenías. Desde tus padres hasta tus amigos.

Pero estás seguro que la muerte que más te dolió fue, sin duda, la de la única persona con la que sentiste lo que era tener un padre. Sirius lo era todo para ti, desde que descubriste su inocencia, y ese odio fuera reemplazado por esperanza y cariño hacia la única familia que te quedaba: tu padrino.

Pero te lo arrebataron.

Todavía puedes recordar con claridad ese fatídico día.

Hasta el día de hoy te preguntas cómo pudiste haber sido tan estúpido para caer en la trampa de Voldemort. Porque estás seguro que de no haber sido tan impulsivo e imprudente, tu padrino hoy estaría vivo, riendo contigo, gastándote alguna broma o haciendo el intento de cuidar a tus hijos cada vez que tú salieras con tu esposa.

Pero lamentablemente fuiste un estúpido.

Aún puedes rememorar la euforia y adrenalina que sentías al estar peleando a su lado. Sus palabras de aliento y orgullo al verte acabar con Dolohov. Te acuerdas que a pesar del momento de batalla en el que te encontrabas, sentías felicidad al ser reconocido así por él. Y luego sentiste admiración por el al ver como se deshacía fácilmente de Lucius. Le sonreiste y él te devolvió la sonrisa en medio del campo de batalla plagado por los gritos de hechizos de defensa, ataque y maldiciones.

Te hizo falta un momento para darte cuenta que uno de esos hechizos era el que le daría fin a, seguramente, la persona más importante en tu vida. Sirius. Tu padrino. Tu padre.

Incluso ahora, después de tantos años, puedes evocar perfectamente su imagen siendo absorbido por el velo de la muerte, alejándolo de ti para siempre. Privándote de sus sonrisas, sus buenos consejos y su actitud de padre que te llenaba el alma.

Y la culpable de que entonces y aún ahora tengas un vacío en tu vida imposible de llenar, no era nada más ni nada menos que su propia prima. La demente, trastornada y fiel perra faldera del Señor Oscuro. No puedes arrepentirte de haberle lanzado un cruciatus, aunque lamentas haberte parecido aunque sea por un momento a ella. Simplemente la odiabas y la sigues odiando por el hecho de separarte de tu única familia, por el hecho de que nunca lo volverías a ver.

O eso creíste.

En la última batalla. En la que tus acciones, las de tus amigos y los demás combatientes, tanto de un bando como de otro, marcarían irremediablemente el futuro del mundo mágico y el muggle.

Cuando lo viste a él, a tus padres y tus amigos, sentiste dos emociones tan contradictorias como relacionadas a la vez. Por un lado sentías tristeza.

Tristeza.

Porque debido a las acciones de muchas personas pero sobre todo, tus acciones, las de Remus, Tonks y Fred.

Tú ya no volverías a ver a Ginny. Esperabas que encontrara a alguien que la amara tanto como tú y así no sufriera tanto.

Teddy ya no tendría unos padres que le criaran y le dieran su amor, que lo acompañaran al andén 9 ¾ para partir a Hogwarts. Andrómeda Tonks además de no tener a su esposo, no tendría a su hija y su yerno con ella pasando las Navidades juntos comiendo un pavo navideño y riendo por ver a Teddy cambiar su color de cabello o convertir su cara en la de un pato.

Molly Weasley no tendría a todos sus hijos juntos para las fiestas, nunca más se podría equivocar al nombrar alguno de sus hijos. En la madriguera nunca más se festejaría un cumpleaños doble por los gemelos. George no podría dejar de sentirse vacío, no tendría a alguien que completara sus frases y se metiera en líos con él. Gracias a las acciones de Rookwood y muchas personas más, ya nunca más habría un "Gred y Feorge".

Luego sentiste su contraria.

Alegría.

Alegría, porque sabías que a pesar de todo Teddy sería siempre cuidado por su abuela y que ésta jamás estaría triste sabiendo que su nieto estaba bien.

Si bien no dudabas que Ginny te amaría por siempre, sabías que encontraría a alguien digno de su amor. Alguien que no la hiciera sufrir tanto como tú lo habías hecho. Y tú la esperarías hasta que se reencontrara contigo.

Podías afirmar que Molly lo superaría gracias al amor de su familia, recordando las travesuras de Fred alegremente y esperando pacientemente reencontrarse con su hijo. Rogando a Lily que cuidara de su hijo en donde sea que estuvieran, y dando por sentado que así sería. Estabas seguro de que George siempre recordaría a su hermano, su mitad, con una sonrisa reluciente por los viejos tiempos. Y que en cierto modo, aunque no estuvieran juntos siempre serían los inseparables "Fred y George".

Pero también sentías alegría de ver a tus padres ahí, apoyándote como tantas veces lo habían hecho, a pesar de no estar en vida contigo.

Pero sobre todo sentiste una inmensa alegría de verlo ahí. Mirándote como una sonrisa que lo decía todo, intercambiaste algunas palabras con él, de lo más tontas, pero que te hicieron acordar de todo. Te hicieron rememorar todas sus charlas, consejos y bromas. Y te diste cuenta que lo extrañabas, y que ahora por fin volverías a estar con él.

Pero en algo te equivocaste.

No moriste aquel día. Tenías que seguir viviendo. Tenías que acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

Y lo hiciste.

Ahora, estando parado junto a tu esposa, que sostiene dulcemente de la mano a la pequeña Lily, viendo a James y a Albus subir al expreso de Hogwarts, no puedes evitar sentirte entre estúpido y nostálgico al recordar todo.

Todavía sientes que se te parte el corazón cada vez que ves ese halo de tristeza en los ojos de Teddy, al recordar a unos padres que no pudo conocer más que por fotos y anécdotas. Por eso cuando lo ves así solo lo abrazas y le dices que todo está bien y que siempre estarás ahí para él.

Sentiste que ibas a llorar de felicidad cuando, en uno de esos momentos, él te abrazo muy fuerte a la vez que decía entrecortadamente por los sollozos que te consideraba como su padre. En ese momento recordaste a Canuto y estabas seguro de que él estaba sonriéndote en algún lugar junto a tus padres y tus amigos.

Mientras ves a tus hijos alejarse en el expreso rumbo a Hogwarts, piensas que si existe alguien que manejara algo así como el destino. No le pedirías que cambie nada de tu vida.

Estas inmensamente feliz con lo que lograste.

Porque todos los malos tiempos fueron gratamente compensados por los buenos y no podrías desear una vida más feliz que la que tienes junto a tus amigos y tu familia.

Vuelves a pensar en Sirius y crees que gran parte de tu "final feliz" se debe mucho a él y sus acciones.

Por eso susurras al aire un casi inaudible "Gracias Papá", sintiendo tu mano ser apretada suavemente por Ginny que sabe a quién te refieres.

.

.

.

¿Les gustó?  
Primero que nada, debo aclarar que, al escribir parte de la escena de la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, lo hice basándome en la versión de la película, ya que es mucho más simple que la del libro.

Les agradecería que me dejaran un review, ya que es mi primer fic y quiero saber que tengo que mejorar. Desde ya, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

Saludos! :)


End file.
